


Ethereal

by VKHavfrue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Depression, Dimension Travel, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Parallel Universes, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VKHavfrue/pseuds/VKHavfrue
Summary: When a mysterious energy starts to private Marinette from sleeping, she knows something's up. Tikki has her own suspicions, as well.Adrien is having painful headaches lately, and Plagg is unusually quiet about it.Does this have something to do with Adrien's long lost brother that came out of nowhere? Or is the new infamous Chat Noir to blame?





	1. Hodgepodge

It was a dark, moonless parisian night.

The shops were long closed, the kids tucked in their beds and the lights of almost every house had been turned off. It wasn’t uncommon for Marinette Dupain-Cheng to be up until this late.

Sometimes it would be a quite difficult design that she wanted to pull off, some other times it would be her delayed homework and school projects. Blame her for having to save the city everyday in a spandex red suit. But tonight, there was some crisp in the air that made her unable to get her well deserved shut-eye.

Tikki was laying next to her, curled up in an adorable fetal position, cookie’s crumbles remained glued to her little face. Her bedroom was pitch dark, she hardly could distinguish the shapes of her furniture. Groaning, she sat up.

Feeling defeated as Morpheus’ arms kept drifting further away from her, she decided to get some fresh air. Almost tripping her way up, she closed the skylight slowly, trying to avoid waking up the ancient god of creation.

Being in the balcony made her feel at ease. Closer to her element, more Ladybug and less clumsy, restless Marinette. She pulled out her phone from her pajama pants and started to wander in the vast ocean of social media, where people were never truly sleeping and there was always something entertaining to watch or read.

She failed to notice some pair of dark emerald eyes, watching her.

_-I found you, Ladybug-_

* * *

  
-I’M LAAAATE!-

Marinette was running from one place to another so fast that Tikki could barely see her. Apparently, she fell asleep eventually, at 5am or so. So she, yet again, was late for school. And panicking.

-I CANNOT be late today! - said the ravenette as she fixed her jacket – Why?! Just why today of all days? –

Luckily, she made her backpack the night before and her clothes were clean and folded in her divan. There was no time for breakfast, though.

-Is there something important today, Marinette? – Tikki asked.

-YES! Mlle. Bustier is assigning our final school project today, Tikki- she was out of breath, but nonetheless, kept rushing. – We’ll be assigned in pairs, and I’ll have to coordinate reaaally well my schedule with my partner, even though I know Hawk Month won’t respect it…. -

Tikki looked at her, smiling.

-We don’t know that yet! – she said – I think everything would turn out just fine –

Marinette smiled and grabbed her backpack.

-Maybe you’re right, you’re always so positive! – She could always count on Tikki to see the bright side on every situation, and to calm her nerves down, even just a bit.

-And so are you, Marinette – The red kwami giggled – I really like that about you –

-Aw, thank you Ti---OH MY GOD! I’M SO LAAAATE! – One look at her wall watch sent her into a rampage again, finishing her pigtails in the middle of the rush, she opened the floor door.

Laughing, Tikki got inside Marinette’s purse and they went out. Dashing through the stairs, the girl behind Ladybug gave her parents an awful quick goodbye, got through the door in record time and almost crashed with her best friend along the way to the crosswalk.

-Girl! Calm down! – Alya chuckled, grabbing her to put emphasis on her words – We’re still on time! –

-Alya! – Marinette closed their distance and gave the brunette a light hug, feeling very much relieved – I was so worried I wasn’t gonna make it! –

-Why are you so anxious? – she inquired. Marinette was one to make a fuss out of nothing when she was nervous or late, but today, she looked specially disturbed. – It’s not like Mlle. Bustier is gonna team you up with Chloé only ‘cause you’re arriving late, you know? –

-I-I know…but this is our last project before lyceé, I’m worried I’m going to screw up…- she glanced down. Her anxiousness was becoming quite handful nowadays. But she didn’t have the time nor the will force to get to the root of the problem.

-Ain’t gonna happen! – Alya laughed, heartfully, and nudged Marinette on the side – You have decent grades, very good ones on some subjects I may say, you’ll be alright, girl, relax –

-I…I guess you’re right- The ravenette smiled, bashfully.

-Of course I’m right! – The ladyblogger approached the half Chinese, interlocking their arms - Now, are you ready for a whole new day of ogling the Agreste model?-

-ALYA! I do not do that! –

-Yeah, right – Alya rolled her eyes, playfully – Like you don’t have any idea of his schedule nor your wall is practically made of photos of him-

-You’re mean – Marinette pulled out her tongue at her, kind of frustrated that she couldn’t deny the evidence. They crossed the street, it was strangely quiet for the hour. The sunlight was warm and pleasant – But you’re a meanie that’s really pretty today -.

Alya was wearing her hair in a simple but stylish ponytail, and there were soft traces of makeup on her face. The eyeliner made her eyes seemed more defined and attractive, sexy in a subtle way.

-Thank you, thank you! I just wanted to feel pretty today – The way Alya beamed with confidence almost made Marinette jealous of her self-steem.

-But you’re always pretty – Marinette giggled – Nino would love it –

-He betta do it! It took me ages to put the twins interested in something that was not ruining my makeup-

They both entered the school, still laughing and arm in arm. But the murmurs surrounding them were loud enough to make them stop. Alya could hear a bunch of girls were giggling and talking about a new student or something of that liking.

-Do you know what’s going on? - Marinette asked –

-Nope, but I’m pretty sure we’ll found out before the end of the day anyway –

As they drew closer to the classroom, Nino and Adrien came into view. The DJ wannabe was irradiating love at the sight of his girlfriend and the model gave the pair a shy smile.

-Hello boys- Alya greeted, enthusiastically. Marinette tightened her grip on Alya’s arm when Adrien smiled in their direction -.

-Hi-llo…. I-I mean Hell-Morning… I mean…! -

-Babe, you look stunning! – Nino interrupted Marinette’s babbling without intention. He approached at Alya, who separated herself from Marinette to give her boyfriend a quick good morning kiss. That almost turned into a make out session if it weren’t for Marinette and Adrien sudden fake cough.

-Okay, okay, we’re done kissing, see? – Alya said. She and Nino rolled their eyes as the ravenette and the blond looked at them with exasperation, both blushing slightly. – Geez, you could just make out with one another, so we could enjoy our time here. -

Marinette blushed so hard that steam seemed to come out of her ears. Adrien, just turned pink at the idea of kissing a girl in general, he didn’t see Marinette that way, so thinking about kissing her only made him uncomfortable. If she was Ladybug it would be another story. If only he knew.

-L-Let’s just get into c-class – Marinette fled as quick as possible, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. She sat in her desk, thinking in ways to murder some brunette in the slowest and painful way possible.

Alya and Nino sat down, both still laughing at the face of their best friends. Adrien sat on his place quietly, cheeks still pink but not feeling embarrassed anymore. Mlle. Bustier came just after them, closing the door with a light motion.

The conversations ended slowly, everyone both excited and nervous about their last project. Leaving college behind was a thing that they couldn’t quite register now. But in the future, everything would seem as if it passed in a matter of seconds.

-Good morning, class – Mlle. Bustier fixed her hair with grace, standing in the middle of the classroom. – I’m pretty sure you’re all excited for the instructions for this year’s last project, but first I’d like to do a resume of our last unit. So please, take out your materials. We started this topic with…-

The lesson began and most of the student didn’t bother paying attention. Some like Alix and Kim went to dreamland in a blink, some like Chloé and Sabrina were using their smartphones and some like Nathaniel and Marinette were doodling in their notebooks.

After what it seemed like an eternal torture, Mlle. Bustier finished up her resume and cleared her throat in an attempt to gather everyone’s attention.

-Well, it’s almost the end of the class, so I’m going to tell you the project groups – She took her own notebook where she had written the team partners and the instructions for the assignment- I have to kindly remind all of you, that the groups were selected aleatory, so there will be no changes-

Everyone looked at Chloé, including Mlle. Bustier, but the blonde paid no mind to it and kept texting.

-With that being said, I’ll name the pairings – She smiled and began to read – Ivan and Mylène, Nathanaël and Juleka, Rose and Max, Kim and Sabrina, Alix and Alya, Chloé and Nino, and lastly, Adrien and Marinette -.

The majority of the class was happy or at least okay with their partner. Nino seemed like he could cry, he really needed a good grade in this class to pass with a decent grade and Chloé was definitely not going to help him achieve that goal. Adrien put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

-If you’d like I can talk to Chloé, she’ll come around and help you-

-That would be really helpful, dude, thanks – Nino attempted a smile. He knew that even if it the model talked to daddy’s little princess, she wouldn’t lift a finger for the project, but maybe she wouldn’t be so bitchy about it. Maybe.

The second that he thought that, said blonde began her shouting.

-THIS IS A MISTAKE! – She began – How am I not paired up with Adrikins?! –

-I told you Chloé, this was aleatory – Mlle. Bustier almost glared at her, trying to keep her composure– There will be NO changes and that’s the end of it -.

-We’ll see about that when I call daddy! –

Marinette was still in shock when a sudden shake made her fall from her lovesick fantasies. Alya was trying to get her out of Mari’s dreamland to watch her teacher involved in a heated discussion with the mayor’s daughter.

-She’s nuts – The brunette said, appreciating the back and forth with determination– Like Mlle. Bustier is going to change the groups just ‘cause the princess is having a tantrum –.

-Well, the mayor has made even Principal Damocles change his mind- The half French reminded her.

-Yeah, but Mlle. Bustier is fierce, not like him – Alya grinned, truly proud of their teacher. Mlle. Bustier had Chloé shut up by telling her that her father had agreed with her teaching method. The blonde was shaking with fury, meanwhile Adrien and Sabrina tried to calm her down – I say we get out of here as soon as the bell rings, so she won’t pester us later -.

-I like your thinking- Marinette agreed quickly and she slowly gathered up her belongings. The bell rang soon enough, and they tried to make their way out rapidly.

Sadly, they forgot to take in count Mari’s clumsiness.

Because as soon as she opened the door and rushed outside, she bumped into someone, and fell hard, butt first, onto the floor.

-Ugh…- Her backpack fell next to her, still within her grasp. She grabbed it, complaining.

-Are you alright? –

-Yes, thank you – She looked up, just in time for grabbing the hand offered to her. It was warm and calloused. The owner was nothing like she was expecting -.

-I apologize for colliding with you, mademoiselle – His accent was strong but in a nice way, his hair platinum blond and his eyes a cold, pale gray – My name is Felix Agreste -.

 

 

 

 


	2. Spark

-A-A-Agreste?!- Marinette’s yell attracted a few unwanted looks from other students, making her blush and glance uncomfortably at the floor. Gosh, what was she thinking? To yell out of nothing, Agreste was just a surname, yeah, it didn’t obligatory mean that he was related in any way to Adrien… _right?_

 

-Yes, I believe that my family’s name is quite known in this city – He stated, plain and cold – You must know my father, he is one of France’s most famous designers -.

 

-Y-Yes, I do know him…- Marinette quickly responded. _There is something fishy here_ , she thought, _Adrien doesn’t have any siblings, at least, none that I know of._ And  that was weird, considering her well known stalker skills, she should have been one of the firsts persons to know about another Agreste.

 

And besides, if Adrien’s brother was going to start public school in the same establishment as he was attending, wouldn’t he have told her? Or Alya? Or Nino?

 

-I again apologize for our colliding, mademoiselle – Felix’s eyes were penetrating. Sharp as a blade and uncommunicative of their owners’ real feelings and intentions.  Deep oceans of grey, that made you shiver at their stare.

 

And then, a spark.

 

It was so fast that she could barely register it. One second he was coldly saying his polite apologies, and the next one, he was softly tucking one of her hair strands behind her ear. And his eyes sparked.

 

Marinette felt a shiver down her spine.

 

As soon as it happened, it ended. His hand was no longer in contact with her in any way, but she still could feel the phantom of his touch. She looked at him, perplexed.

 

-I’m afraid must leave now, miss Dupain-Cheng – His words were velvety at the end of the sentence. That just added uneasiness to the expectant air that surrounded them. Marinette’s heartbeat fastened. – Please, excuse me -.

 

And he left. Leaving her with a million questions and none at the same time. Like a prey that barely escaped his predator, Marinette followed his example and began to slowly leave the building.

 

Felix Agreste had something really unsettling in his aura. Every cell in the ravenette’s body screamed to get as far away from him as possible. And for this time, she listened. For this time, she allowed herself to flee.

 

A set of green orbs followed her tracks until she was no longer in their view.

 

Adrien Agreste supressed a flinch. His head began to hurt the moment that the blonde guy crashed with the baker’s daughter.  And it only intensified when he touched her hair.

 

_-Something is really odd about him –_

* * *

 

 

The night fell soon enough. The Dupain-Cheng patisserie had a really good, busy day. Tom and Sabine were exhausted but proud of their business. Marinette spent most of her afternoon finishing her homework and designing hew gown for the ball that the mayor was organizing in honour of his daughter graduating college.

 

And he made Chloé invite everyone in her class, including Marinette.

 

When the sun was setting, the ravenette got up from her seat and decided to take a bath. It was almost dinner time anyway, and it would help her relax her back’s sore muscles.

 

After that, she took charge of dinner for that evening, making a huge pot of spaghetti for her parents’ belly to enjoy until they exploded, and a jar of peach ice tea for later. Tom took care of the dessert, making a nice, fluffy tiramisu to accompany his daughter Italian dish.

 

They enjoyed a nice conversation about their day and the daughter’s progress with her gown, wanting to know if she needed anything else or if she just needed help.

 

That simple but thoughtful gesture made her smile. Their parents were really the best parents in the whole world.

 

Sabine insisted in taking care of the dishes herself, so Marinette went upstairs, full and happy, ready for a night of patrolling.

 

-Ah~ Papa’s dessert was the best, I’m full! – Marinette put down a little slide that she brought for her kwami, whom gladly devoured it in a second-.

 

-It was delicious! – Tikki was flying in circles, leaving a happy pink glitter track behind her- Thank you for the tiramisu, Marinette! –

 

-No problem, Tikki – she smiled. – Are you ready for some patrol and roof swinging? –.

 

-You know the words! –

 

Transforming even for just a bit was refreshing. Her mind ran a mile per hour in her daily life, but as Ladybug she could be more carefree, she felt dauntless and happy.

 

The spotted heroine began to soar into the parisian night. Her loyal yoyo always landing where she wanted it to be, the years of practice really paid off.

 

Even tough she made it through her day without trouble, her mind still wandered to her encounter with who claimed to be the Agreste’s firstborn.

 

Something was just…odd.

 

In an ugly way.

 

* * *

 

 

-I just can’t believe it, Plagg – The blonde paced around the room, trying to put his head into order. His father even reprimanded him for making ‘such a fuzz out of nothing’.

 

Yeah, because finding out that you were not an only child overnight was something pretty common.

 

Apparently.

 

-Everything is just so weird…and why didn’t he tell me in the first place? - He groaned, sad and angry, but unable to channelize it into proper words – He even went to school! MY school! And father had nothing to say against that! -

 

-Calm down kiddo, it’s not the end of the world – Plagg said, sitting on the top of the bed, eating a roll of camembert.

 

-You really don’t get it, do you? Ugh! –The blond buried his face in a pillow, suppressing his desire to scream his lungs out.

 

He missed the moment Plagg’s face changed into an expression of worry.

 

The kwami of destruction knew that there was definitely something going on with that Felix guy. And it was way more than it meets the eye.

 

-I’m getting a headache again- Adrien said, distracting Plagg from his thoughts. – I’ll better get going anyway, it’s patrol night-.

-Seeing you lovebug always cheers you up-

 

Adrien giggled at that. It was just... so _true_.

 

-Claws out! –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would be Felix's secret? I'd love to read your thoughts! Please R&R


	3. Feral

When Ladybug met Chat Noir that night, she knew something was up.

 

The boy in black leather seemed ready to kill someone.

 

And THAT was unusual.

 

-Hey kitty! – She greeted. The blond was sitting on top of a roof, near to the Eiffel Tower, their meeting point for tonight’s patrol. He was gritting his teeth, with a painful expression in his face.

 

-Good…good evening, m’lady –

 

-You don’t seem very well…are you alright? -

 

-It’s just a headache – He stood up, calming himself down by breathing slowly. This was his time to be with Ladybug, not headache of his should be ruining this. – But, you know that won’t stop this handsome cat from meeting you~-

 

-Since you’re flirting I guess it’s not that bad – She giggled. – Are you sick? –

 

-I’m not – He frowned – I felt fine until today after school, there’s…a lot going on in my civilian life right now. And it all revolves around this mysterious new person -.

 

The red spotted heroine shuddered. Why does she was having a hunch that this had to do with…?

 

-There’s a new guy in my school – Chat Noir continued, distracted by his pain, he failed to see Ladybug’s pale face as he kept talking. – He has…a really weird energy around him, you know? It’s like I sense danger but at the same time, I feel familiar with it. I don’t know how to explain it…-

 

-What’s his name? -  Her heartbeat was speeding up quickly.

 

There was no chance that…

 

-Felix Agreste-

 

Her palms were sweaty under the spandex. Even the mention of his name made her tremble like jelly. What was wrong with her? She was Ladybug, for crying out loud! _Get a hold of yourself, Marinette!_

-Are you alright, m’lady? You’re quite pale- Chat Noir closed their distance, enveloping her in a calming hug. His essence was a mixture between sweat and expensive cologne. It was reassuring.

 

-I know him- She deadpanned.

 

-Wha…What?! – The blond let go of her like she was fire.  His eyes were shinning brightly, anxious.

 

-I met him today, and…he just made me shiver, Chat – She avoided looking at him, feeling defeated – He’s…so odd, his presence it’s intimidating. And it’s like a strange energy comes out of him -.

 

Chat was perplexed. His lady seemed like she would break into tears one moment or another, and his confusion was turning into rage. What has this bastard have done to her to cause such a reaction from her?

 

-I noticed that as well – He clenched his fists – Did he hurt you?-

 

Ladybug finally met his gaze.

 

-No, nothing like that. He’s just…creepy in a way –

 

It happened so fast.

 

_-You’re hurting my feelings, bug-_

 

Ladybug turned around so fast that it made her dizzy. That voice…

 

Chat Noir was pale.

 

What in the world…?

 

-I know I’m not the most handsome cat in Paris, but at least I wished I had given you a better first impression-

 

Before her stood a man, his outfit was made of black leather, it was so tight that left almost nothing to the imagination. A deep V neckline, a double belt with a cat head as a buckle and large black boots. A leather mask and cat ears that seemed soft to the touch.

 

He was wearing a cat suit.

 

And so did the boy next to her.

 

The man had dirty blond hair and penetrating grey eyes.

 

-W-Who…who are you? - She was trembling like a leaf. What the…?

 

-I’m Chat Noir, of course – The man smirked, his eyes empty and somber – Couldn’t you tell? –

 

In the blink of an eye, and before she could even think to respond, Chat Noir had the man cornered to a wall by his baton. He looked _feral_. Angry and showing his canines.

 

-I AM Chat Noir – The green-eyed spoke between his teeth – You’re another Copycat? Ja! Hawk Moth really must be running out of ideas –

 

The man glared at him but did nothing to get away form the threat.

 

-Who’s Hawk Moth? –

 

-Don’t play dumb with us, would ya? – Chat Noir pushed him further into the wall. The man was almost a head taller than him, but he didn’t care. – Ladybug, tie him up! –

 

The man looked her in the eyes. She was frozen.

 

-M’lady? C’mon! –

 

-Felix…? –

 

It was barely a whisper but everybody heard it. Chat Noir felt his blood run cold.

 

-Bingo – The man smiled, briefly. – I knew you were smarter than you looked like -.

 

-What’s that supposed to mean? – Her hurt pride made her react. In a second, the man, now revealed to be Felix Agreste, was tied up next to the wall. Chat Noir was speechless.

 

-I’m Chat Noir, also known as Felix Agreste in my civilian life – He wasn’t altered at all, and that made her nervous and angry for some reason. It was like when she has arguments with her parents and they remained calmed and collected while she was a mess. – I have my own miraculous and kwami, so I don’t know who this _Hawk Moth_ is -.

 

-You can’t have the cat ring, liar – Chat Noir almost hissed at him. He was trembling in fury – I do. So spit it out, impostor. –

 

-I do have a miraculous, it’s different form yours, but it is the miraculous of the black cat- With his eyes he pointed at his left hand, where a ring with a cat shape occupied his middle finger. Ladybug approached him, to take a closer look.

 

The ring was cold and hard to the touch, like a gem. Purple and with the eyes of the cat craved harshly.

-It’s not like your ring, kitty- She didn’t know what to think –

 

-Let me see – Chat took Felix’s hand with brute force, and frowned at the sight – Yeah, it is different –

 

-It is because it’s not the same ring – The tied man was tired of games. He stood up quickly and a green aura surrounded him. In a second, he was untied, and Ladybug’s yoyo was broken -.

 

-What did you do?! – Chat Noir almost jumped at him, but Ladybug caught him midair. – LET ME GO LADYBUG! WE GOTTA CATCH HIM!

 

Shivering again, she didn’t let go.

 

And that made Chat Noir stop in his tracks.

 

-If you two could stop fighting for nothing, I can explain everything – His grey eyes were looking at them with pity. Adrien was hissing, unable to control himself – The yoyo will repair itself, crybabies. From where I come from, the cat’s bad luck and destruction power is much more powerful, that’s why I can do things that bratty here cannot -.

 

Before Chat could lash out again, Ladybug covered his mouth with her hand. Information was key here, the more they know, the more they could come up with a plan of action to fight this cat. And if he was willingly giving it to them, better.

 

Felix took the yoyo from the floor, showing them the pink light that was repairing it.

 

-See? Good as new – He threw it at her direction, falling on the floor again. – Nevertheless, I’m here for more important reasons -.

 

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

 

_-I’ve come to protect you, Ladybug. Your Chat Noir it’s going to kill you-._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh~ the plot thickens uwu  
> Thank you for the kudos~ Please leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, VK here! This plot was originally made for a comic, but I don't have so much free time anymore, so I'm turning it into a fanfic. I may or may not continue to develop the comic.
> 
> English is not my first language, so feel free to correct me. And if you like my work, please leave a comment, they truly make my day~☆


End file.
